The Axe of Memories
by Ashley Rowland
Summary: A stranger comes to Edge City seeking his past. Cloud finds that he has a connection with this stranger, a connection that is lost to him as the strangers memories. Do the two know each other? Set after Advent Chilren and Dirge of Cerberus.


**Prologue**

**A Stranger of Memories**

Nibelhiem was quiet. Night had set in several hours before and the villagers had all settled for the night. Those that were still awake, mainly the newly appointed town guard to protect the village from attacking monsters, could hear the sounds of those that dwelled through out the mountains and Mt Nibel. A loud screech could be heard from time and time again, sending shivers down the spines of the town guards. One such guard let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at the mountain, placing a hand on the wooden structure that was the well in the centre of the town. He looked over his shoulder as another guard walked over to him.

"What do you think Jarock?" He said as he looked back at the mountain. "Do you think we waste our time defending the Niblehiem? Or are we doing the right thing?"

"You think to much Godo," Came the reply. "You know as well as anyone else that the past two years have seen a higher rise of monster activity then the past century. The towns and villages through out the planet need protection day and night, just in case of attack."

"Yeah." Godo nodded, refusing to look away from the mountain. "You're right. You're all ways right. I just sometimes feel like it isn't worth our time."

Jarock placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and turned to head back towards the village entrance. Godo looked at the mountain for a few more minutes before turning and walking away, checking the doors to the shops to make sure they were locked.

***

_Wake up Krowbec. _The voice in his head spoke in a cold yet friendly voice of a woman.

He opened his eyes, finding himself laying on the ground of the mountain region that was Mt Nibel, though he did not recall its name, nor how he got there. Slowly he stood, his long black hair falling over his face. He brushed it to one side, seeing that he was wearing black leather gloves, gloves his did not recognise. He looked about his body and saw that he was clad in tight leather with silver studs. He could not remember the outfit, in fact, other then his name, he couldn't remember anything.

He stood slowly, his head pounding and a dizziness over taking him, forcing him to fall back to the floor. He gripped his head as if trying to stop it from exploding and closed his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked about him.

_Where you are is not important. _He heard the voice say once more. _What is important is where your weapon is._

"My weapon?"

A vision suddenly flashed before his eyes. He saw himself standing in a large room, metal walls surrounding him. In his hands was a battle axe, the two identical blades gleaming like silver in the artificial light of the room, reflecting the images of that which was around him. Though he could not make them out.

_Find your weapon. And hurry. Creatures come for you._

Krowbeck looked around him, unable to see the axe any where. As he scanned the area, he heard a loud screech that sounded like it came from a creature of Hell. He quickly stood and looked around some more, until he saw it. The axe from his vision. It rested, blade first, in a large rock. Krowbeck raced over to it and took a hold of the long black metal shaft. He felt a sudden surge of power and suddenly, all he could see where flashing lights of various colours. When it passed, his head seemed to buzz as knew knowledge filled his mind. He knew how to use the weapon.

Another loud screech as a large flying creature rounded the corner, a long thin neck ending in a sharp pointed beak, two small red eyes, led the way as the body, built of two leathery wings and hooked talons, followed. Krowbck gripped the metal shaft tighter and pulled, pulling the blade free from the rock. Now, armed with the powerful axe, he let out a massive roar and charged at the creature, the axe held high behind him as he prepared to swing it.

Minutes passed, seeming like hours, but finally he stood over the body of the creature that had attacked him, the blades of his axe dripping with its blood. His breathing was heavy, but not so that it was laboured. He didn't feel tired, nor did he feel taxed after the battle, but he felt a sudden surge of power.

_You have awoken my warrior. _The voice said again.

"But who am I?" Krowbeck responded, looking down the mountain side where he could see the shadow of a small town, possibly a village.

_You want to know of your past?_

"Yes. I must know who I am if I am to serve you."

_Very well. Seek out the one that holds the Buster Sword. You will find him in Edge City, located where Midgar once stood._

Krowbeck nodded his head. But then a question popped into his head. One he must know the answer to if he were to recognise the one that holds the Buster Sword.

"What is a Buster Sword?"

He was answered with silence. Frustrated that his question was not answered, he turned and followed the path down towards the village. Edge City. He needed to find a means to get there, not to mention locate it. With his memory gone, all he knew for certain was his name and how to use the axe that rested in his hands.


End file.
